


ALFA, BETA, GAMMA!

by Sango



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo essere tornati dal Messico, i ragazzi devono affrontare alcune novità, la più eclatante delle quali è il ritorno di qualche vecchia conoscenza. Il branco si ingrandisce e tutti vivono felice e contenti, per qualche settimana. Poi arriva un regista palestrato e lampadato che vuole girare dei film su di loro e che non accetta un no come risposta. Quando il nuovo arrivato perderà la pazienza sarà Stiles ad andarci di mezzo, come sempre, e Derek avrà un'importante rivelazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ALFA, BETA, GAMMA!

**Author's Note:**

> Partiamo dal principio. Questa storia è stata scritta per la mia donnina. Tutto è cominciato quando abbiamo visto la pubblicità della terza o quarta serie di Teen Wolf su Sky (non ricordo di preciso quale ^^). Dopo cinque minuti passati a fissare lo schermo in un silenzio inebetito mi sono lasciata scappare che ci avrei scritto una storia e la donnina mi ha sentito. E da allora non ha fatto altro che ricordarmelo, finché non l'ho accontentata ^^
> 
> Detto questo, la storia partecipa al [Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/).  
> Un grazie a Nykyo per il fanmix che potete trovare [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5350706) e ad Alex Coffeegirl per il bellissimo chibi che potete trovare [qui](http://alex-coffeegirl.tumblr.com/post/134522210077)
> 
> Edit: che ne dite di una piccola sfida?  
> Vediamo chi riesce a trovare tutte le citazioni, anche le più piccole, presenti nella storia. Magari, se qualcuno compie l'impresa, ci scappa pure un piccolo regalino ^^  
> Mandatemi le vostre liste dove vi pare: qui per messaggio, sulla mia pagina FB, ovunque riusciate a trovarmi! ^_^

[ ](http://i749.photobucket.com/albums/xx135/eloriee/TWBBI/seconda%20edizione/BBI5/13%20-%20ALFA%20BETA%20GAMMA_zpsnxthpxkp.jpg)

  
  
  
  
  


Il tempo, a Beacon Hills, scorreva stranquillo. Stranamente tranquillo.  
Dopo il loro ritorno dal Messico, i ragazzi avevano dovuto affrontare giusto un paio di novità, ma nel complesso non avevano avuto troppi problemi ad adattarsi.  
La più eclatante era, senza dubbio, la totale assenza di cacciatori in città da nemmeno gli Hale ricordavano quanto. Chris era ancora a caccia di Kate con i Calavera e si faceva sentire solo di tanto in tanto ma, per quanto i messicani avessero promesso a Scott di tenerlo d'occhio, nessuno era arrivato a sostituire gli Argent.  
La seconda non poteva essere considerata proprio una novità. Più che altro era, come amava definirlo Stiles, un controesodo di massa.  
Derek era tornato a Beacon Hills circa due mesi dopo la loro avventura in Messico, senza Braeden. I ragazzi avevano provato a fargli qualche domanda in proposito, ma lui aveva sempre glissato e cambiato argomento alla velocità della luce. Fino a quando Lydia si era decisa a chiamare Chris. Il cacciatore aveva passato molto tempo con loro, visto che Derek e Braeden avevano deciso di aiutarlo nelle ricerche di quella pazza che si ritrovava come sorella, quindi doveva per forza sapere qualcosa. Chris le spiegò che la mercenaria aveva ricevuto un nuovo incarico ed era partita per la sua missione, che non poteva portarsi dietro un lupo mannaro e che, quindi, lo aveva scaricato, con molto tatto e altrettanta determinazione.  
Stiles aveva battuto un paio di pacche sulla schiena di Derek, come a volerlo consolare, poi aveva fatto qualche battuta sulla sua incapacità di scegliersi delle donne innocue e di portare avanti una relazione, incurante delle sue occhiate omicide e dei ringhi che gli promettevano atroci sofferenze se non ci avesse dato un taglio, e gli aveva suggerito di provare a cambiare genere e di tentare con gli uomini, perché magari avrebbe avuto più fortuna. Scott lo rimproverò e gli intimò di finirla ma la verità era che iniziava a pensarla così anche lui, un po' come tutti.  
Pochi mesi dopo, non appena le sue lezioni erano terminate, Cora si era presentata a casa del fratello, dichiarando compiaciuta che si sarebbe stabilita in via definitiva a Beacon Hills. Non c'era modo che continuasse a perdersi tutta l'azione, e il divertimento che comportava, e in ogni caso non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciare solo suo fratello in un momento così critico della sua vita. Non solo la sua digievoluzione in lupo richiedeva il dovuto periodo di assestamento, ma ciò che la preoccupava di più era la rottura con la sua ennesima fidanzata con evidenti sintomi di psicopatia. Perché Braeden era una cara ragazza, e pure simpatica, ma era ovvio che non si potesse essere completamente sani di mente per fare il lavoro che faceva lei, e con il suo entusiasmo poi. Per come la vedeva Cora, suo fratello era chiaramente incapace di scegliersi una donna decente e aveva un assoluto bisogno di assistenza in campo sentimentale. E chi era più qualificata di una sorella amorevole per svolgere un compito tanto importante? Quindi Derek poteva lamentarsi quanto voleve, per quello che la riguardava il discorso era chiuso.  
Da quel momento in poi fu come se tutti si fossero resi conto che Beacon Hills, la nuova Porta dell'Inferno che batteva Sunnydale dieci a zero, era il miglior posto al mondo in cui vivere. Soprattutto se il proprio sangue non era completamente umano.  
Isaac era tornato dalla sua lunga gita in Francia verso metà luglio, con lo zaino in spalle, il suo sorriso da tenero lupacchiotto psicopatico stampato in faccia e una confezione gigante di macaron per Melissa. La donna lo aveva accolto con uno scapellotto e un abbraccio stritolaossa, poi lo aveva spedito in camera sua a studiare per l'esame di ammissione all'ultimo anno di liceo, minacciandolo di pene inenarrabili se non fosse riuscito a passarlo.  
Ethan si era presentato direttamente a scuola, il primo giorni di lezioni, accompagnato da suo fratello Aiden, che aveva rischiato di morire per la seconda e definitiva volta quando si era presentato col suo sorriso da schiaffi di fronte a Lydia, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Perfino Cora, nonostante i loro trascorsi, aveva avuto pietà di lui quando lo aveva visto quasi soccombere sotto i colpi di borsetta della banshee.  
Non che al gemello le cose fossero andate molto meglio. Danny era giusto un filino irritato per non aver avuto sue notizie per quasi un anno e aveva stabilito che la giusta punizione, per lui, era l'astinenza. Totale! Ethan non aveva il permesso di baciarlo, tenerlo per mano o anche solo toccarlo a tempo indeterminato, e cioè fino a quando il suo ragazzo non avesse deciso che aveva sofferto abbastanza. A nulla erano valse le sue spiegazioni sul lungo periodo in cui Aiden si era trovato in bilico tra la vita e la morte, molto più vicino a quest'ultima, o sul non voler dar loro false speranze, Danny era stato irremovibile. Così come Lydia, che aveva messo in chiaro che non aveva nessuna intenzione di riprendere la storia con Aiden da dove era stata interrotta.  
Due giorni dopo era stato il turno di Jackson, che si era presentato nel parcheggio della scuola con la sua Porche nuova fiammante, maledicendo le lungaggini della burocrazia che non gli avevano permesso di arrivare puntuale per l'inizio delle lezioni e minacciando cause con risarcimenti milionari contro non si sapeva bene chi. Il tutto con un accento molto british.  
Stiles e Scott erano rimasti a fissarlo a bocca aperta, completamente sconvolti. Isaac aveva continuato a girare la testa dall'uno agli altri, nel tentativo di decidere se intervenire, nel caso quei tre si fossero saltati letteralmente alla gola, o se avrebbe fatto meglio a saltare lui alla gola di Jackson e liberare il mondo dalla sua presenza, prima che avesse modo di cacciarli di nuovo tutti nei guai.  
Lydia, invece, non aveva avuto dubbi e non aveva perso tempo. Gli si era avvicinata, si era tolta le scarpe con un gesto molto elegante e aveva iniziato a picchiarlo con le sue tacco dodici senza farsi troppi problemi. Era stata una scena talmente spaventosa che che perfino Stiles aveva quasi provato pena per lui. Quasi, perché in realtà non aveva fatto il minimo tentativo per fermare la banshee e, anzi, dopo i primi colpi aveva iniziato a godersi lo spettacolo. Almeno fino a quando Malia e Kira non avevano deciso di intervenire e avevano allontanato Lydia da quel povero ragazzo che, a suo credito, aveva incassato le taccate senza lamentarsi.  
L'ultimo a tornare era stato Peter. Dopo quello che aveva fatto in Messico, avevano pensato bene di rinchiuderlo alla Eichen House, nella speranza di liberarsi di lui una volta per tutte. Dopo poco più di sei mesi nella casa di cura, però, i medici avevano stabilito che Peter era pronto per affrontare di nuovo il mondo. Stiles aveva commentato che, forse, avrebbeo fatto meglio a chiedersi se il mondo fosse pronto ad affrontare lui, per l'ennesima volta.  
In ogni caso, il licantropo si era presentato al loft un paio di settimane dopo l'inizio della scuola e si era scusato con tutti per le cose orribili che aveva fatto. Aveva giurato di aver capito i suoi errori, di essere finalmente venuto a patti con la tragedia dell'incendio nel quale aveva perso quasi tutta la sua famiglia e di essere profondamente cambiato. Sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile, per loro, fidarsi ancora di lui, ma era pronto a dimostrare in ogni modo di poter essere utile al branco.  
Nessuno di loro aveva creduto a una sola delle sue parole, ovviamente, ma nelle settimane seguenti il licantropo si era comportato davvero bene. Era arrivato perfino a collaborare con Deaton, Derek e il professor Yukimura per riuscire a organizzare la più fornita biblioteca del sovrannatirale che si potesse immaginare. Era stato lui a ideare il progetto, dicendo di voler ricreare e superare quella degli Hale che era andata distrutta nel rogo della casa, ed era stato sempre lui a suggerire che potevano chiedere anche l'aiuto di Chris, che in quanto cacciatore doveva essere molto ben informato su tutto quello che riguardava le creature sovrannaturali. Per dimostrare che era davvero diventato un bravo ragazzo, poi, aveva proposto di renderla disponibile non solo ai membri presenti e futuri del branco, ma anche alle creature che si fossero alleate con loro, a tutti quei cacciatori che si fossero trovati in difficoltà nei loro territori e, naturalmente, a quelli che prima o poi si sarebbero stabiliti da loro.  
Erano ancora tutti convinti che ci fosse qualcosa sotto e che stesse tramando almeno un piano diabolico, come al solito, ma senza prove non potevano accusarlo di nulla. Senza contare che il suo lavoro poteva anche tornare utile: non solo perché stava spendendo i suoi soldi per qualcosa che avrebbe reso più forte il branco ma, soprattutto, perché uno dei loro ultimi acquisti non sapeva ancora a quale genere di creature appartenesse e Peter aveva deciso che lo avrebbe scoperto. Le sue ricerche, assieme a quelle di Deaton e di Lydia, lo avevano portato a restringere significativamente le opzioni plausibili: Jordan Parrish poteva essere un drago, una fenice o una salamandra. Molto più remota la possibilità che fosse una fata del fuoco ma il licantropo preferiva non escluderlo a priori prima di avere prove certe.  
Così, grazie anche al fatto che il risveglio del Nemeton sembrava aver subito un'inattesa quanto gradita battuta d'arresto, la vita a Beacon Hills scorreva tranquilla come non succedeva da tempo immemore.  
Fu verso metà novembre che le cose precipitarono di nuovo. Anche se lo fecero in maniera decisamente inaspettata e a causa dell'essere più improbabile di tutti.

Stiles era nell'ufficio del padre, alla Centrale di polizia. Stavano avendo un'interessantissima conversazione sull'influenza delle ronde notturne sui risultati scolastici quando Clark venne ad avvisare lo sceriffo che qualcuno voleva parlare con lui.  
Una volta fuori dall'ufficio si ritrovarono davanti un biondo palestrato e lampadato, vestito come se fosse appena uscito da una rivista di moda. Ken Malibù strinse la mano allo sceriffo e si presentò come Cameron Ridley, di professione regista. Spiegò, con una sovrabbondanza di superlativi, pacche sulle spalle di chiunque gli capitasse a tiro e ammiccamenti, che era lì per girare un film-documentario sulla riserva di Beacon Hills. Quello che non si era capito bene se fosse il suo segretario, il suo avvocato o il suo stagista sottopagato porse allo sceriffo un mazzo di documenti che dovevano essere, a detta di Ken, tutti i permessi necessari per accedere alla riserva con la troupe e le attrazzature. Assicurò che non avrebbero creato nessun tipo di problema ma che aveva pensato fosse cortese ed educato presentarsi al tutore della legge, anche perché c'era la possibilità che dovessero fare qualche ripresa in città, per dare più respiro al film e rendere il documentario davvero completo.  
Senza che nessuno potesse far nulla per fermarlo, Ridley strinse la mano a tutti gli agenti, presentandosi a agnuno di loro e complimentandosi per qualunque cosa, dal taglio di capelli al calibro della pistola. Era talmente su di giri che Clark chiese allo sceriffo se era il caso di fargli un test per le sostanze stupefacenti.  
Stiles era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo, anche perché quel tipo era talmente logorroico che dubitava seriamente di riuscire a inserirsi nel suo assurdo monologo. La cosa, però, alla fine gli tornò utile.  
Aveva potuto osservare il regista con calma e aveva notato che il suo sguardo tornava sempre su Parrish. A quel punto, le possibilità erano due: o era rimasto folgorato dalla sua avvenenza e aveva deciso di farne il protagonista del suo film, oppure era rimasto folgorato dalla sua avvenenza e aveva deciso di farne il protagonista delle sue serate sotto le lenzuola. Ma anche delle sue serate ovunque fosse capitato purché fossero entrambi nudi, a giudicare dall'interesse con cui lo fissava.  
Certo, Jordan sembrava completamente ignaro dell'interesse che Ridley mostrava per lui, non aveva nemmeno capito il doppio senso su quanto fosse grande la sua pistola, povera anima candida, ma Stiles prevedeva guai. Enormi guai. Lydia era molto più sveglia del suo nuovo fidanzato e, di certo, non avrebbe apprezzato per niente la comparsa di un rivale in amore. O, comunque, di qualcuno che ci provava.  
Quando Ken Malibù si chinò su Parrish, una mano sullo schienale della sua sedia e l'altra sulla scrivania, come a volerlo isolare dal resto del mondo, Stiles decise di intervenire. L'ultima cosa che voleva era che Lydia lo considerasse complice dell'attentatore alla virtù del suo ragazzo: quello che aveva fatto a Jackson sarebbe stata una passeggiata di salute in confronto a quello che avrebbe fatto a lui in quel caso.  
"In biblioteca ci sono molti libri che parlano della storia della riserva" disse, mettendosi dall'altra parte di Jordan. "Sono sicuro che vi saranno molto utili. E visto che immagino abbiate fretta di iniziare le riprese, vi consiglio di sbrigarvi, perché la biblioteca chiude fra un'ora."  
Ridley lo fissò assottigliando gli occhi, ma il suo sorriso vacillò solo per un istante.  
"Grazie per l'informazione, ci sarà utile di certo. Sono felice di aver trovato persone così gentili e pronte ad aiutarci. Purtroppo siamo appena arrivati in città e non abbiamo ancora avuto il tempo di ambientarci. Magari il vice sceriffo Parrish potrebbe farci da guida e poi..."  
"Non ce ne sarà bisogno," lo interruppe Stiles "la biblioteca è proprio qui vicino: girate a destra appena usciti dalla Centrale, camminate per cento metri e siete arrivati."  
"Oh, davvero? Che fortuna."  
Ridley non sembrava per niente entusiasta di quella scoperta ma, a quel punto, non aveva più nessuna scusa per trattenersi lì, né per monopolizzare Parrish. Quindi, anche se chiaramente di malavoglia, salutò tutti e se ne andò. Stiles sfilò con nonchalance dalle dita di Parrish il biglietto da visita che Ridley aveva fatto scivolare nella sua mano quando gliel'aveva stretta per l'ultima volta e se lo infilò in tasca.  
"Ricerca" fu tutto quello che disse in risposta allo sguardo sorpreso del vice sceriffo.

Alcuni giorni dopo, Stiles stava fissando con grande attenzione un punto preciso nel parcheggio della scuola, poco lontano dalle motociclette dei gemelli. Scott gli si avvicinò e guardò nella stessa direzione, prima di voltarsi verso l'amico con uno sguardo interrogativo.  
"È qui anche oggi" spiegò Stiles. "Il che è parecchio strano se si pensa che il film dovrebbe essere girato nella riserva. Da quando è arrivato in città, invece, è sempre dove non dovrebbe essere. Non c'è stato un giorno in cui non l'abbia visto qua, alla fine delle lezioni, a fissare gli studenti, e a volte è comparso anche la mattina, all'ora di ingresso."  
"Pensi che dovremmo preoccuparci?" gli chiese l'alfa. "Voglio dire, a parte per quella storia, sai, il fatto che... quello."  
"Il fatto che abbia puntato il mio ragazzo" intervenne Lydia, che li aveva appena raggiunti. "Puoi dirlo, Scott, non ti mangerò. Anche se non posso assicurare nulla sull'incolumità di quell'idiota."  
Scott fissò Stiles vagamente allarmato ma l'amico si limità a scuotere le spalle. Se Lydia voleva fare in modo che si togliesse di torno una volta per tutte, lui non aveva nulla di cui lamentarsi.  
"Comunque, a parte il fatto che mi vuole portare via Jordan, c'è qualche altro motivo per il quale non ti fidi di lui?" chiese la banshee.  
Stiles sospirò e si voltò finalmente verso di loro, accorgendosi in quel momento che erano stati raggiunti da tutto il branco, Danny e Mason compresi.  
"Non lo so, è solo una sensazione. Provate a pensarci: la riserva non è un posto così interessante da doverci girare un film, perlomeno non un documentario. Senza contare che sono qui da quasi una settimana e non mi risulta che abbiano registrato nemmeno un fotogramma. La troupe non si vede da nessuna parte, nemmeno la sera nei locali, e lui passa tutto il suo tempo qui in città, ma non mi risulta che stia facendo ricerche in biblioteca né che abbia avvicinato qualcuno per fargli domande sulla riserva. Non è George Clooney, e nemmeno Tim Burton, dubito che abbia tanti soldi da potersi permettere di sprecare così il suo tempo e quello dei suoi collaboratori, anche perché immagino che non siano tutti stagisti e che almeno qualcuno di loro percepisca uno stipendio. Senza contare che parla troppo, senza arrivare mai da nessuna parte, e che ha lo sguardo sfuggente. Non ci si può fidare di persone così."  
"Anche tu a volte parli troppo e non guardi le persone negli occhi" gli fece notare Malia.  
"Esatto! E lo faccio tutte le volte che mi invento qualche storia assurda. So di cosa parlo!"  
"Vuoi che gli spezziamo qualche osso per convincerlo a rivelare il vero motivo per cui è qui?" si offrì Aiden.  
"Nessuno spezzerà le ossa a nessuno" stabilì Scott, senza curarsi del broncio che era comparso sulle facce di metà del suo branco. "Aspettiamo di vedere che cosa farà, sempre che faccia davvero qualcosa. Per il momento limitiamoci a tenerlo d'occhio e a stare in guardia."

Due giorni dopo, al loro arrivo al campo di lacrosse per gli allenamenti, i ragazzi videro Ridley vicino al coach Finstock, impegnato in quella che sembrava un'allegra discussione. E armato di videocamera.  
Non appena tutti i giocatori furono in campo, il regista andò a sedersi sugli spalti e iniziò a filmarli. Stiles si avvicnò al coach e gli chiese, con un ghigno che andava da un orecchio all'altro, se stava provando a diventare un divo di Hollywood. Come previsto, i suoi compagni di squadra scoppiarono a ridere e il coach si infuriò.  
Il suo scopo, però, era stato raggiunto perché Finstock, per giustificare la sua presenza, spiegò che Ridley era un grande appassionato di lacrosse e aveva espresso il desiderio di assistere agli allenamenti. Aveva anche chiesto di poterli filmare, adducendo come scusa il fatto che le riprese gli sarebbero tornate utili sia per il film che stava girando in quel momento nella loro ridente cittadina, sia per quello che voleva girare subito dopo, dedicato allo sport che amava tanto, e lui gli aveva dato volentieri il permesso.  
Stiles si girò verso i suoi compagni: Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Liam, Ethan e Aiden. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto dire che avere sei licantropi in una squadra di dieci giocatori era chiaramente barare, ma stavano parlando di lacrosse. Si faceva qualunque cosa per vincere una partita di lacrosse, figuriamoci a cosa si sarebbe stati disposti pur di vincere un campionato. Insomma, quando il coach aveva visto Jackson, Isaac e i gemelli negli spogliatoi, il primo giorno degli allenamenti, era scoppiato a piangere per la felicità.  
Ora, però, il loro punto forte poteva rivelarsi molto pericoloso, se non per la squadra, quantomeno per il loro branco.  
"Qualunque cosa succeda, tenete i vostri sensi di ragno sotto controllo" disse Stiles agli altri, durante il riscaldamento. "L'ultima cosa che vogliamo è che Ken Malibù, lì, vi filmi con le zanne o gli artigli di fuori e gli occhi sbrilluccicosi."

Il giorno dopo, alle prime luci dell'alba, che per lui corrispondeva a mezz'ora prima dell'inizio delle lezioni, Stiles ricevette un messaggio da Scott nel quale l'amico gli diceva che aveva qualcosa di importante da riferirgli. Appena arrivato a scuola il ragazzo vide il cipiglio serio sulla faccia del loro alfa e sospirò rassegnato.  
"Cos'è successo?" gli chiese, quando furono abbastanza vicini da essere sicuro che nessuno avrebbe potuto sentire la loro conversazione.  
"Mia madre aveva il turno di notte" iniziò subito a spiegare Scott "e questa mattina è tornata proprio mentre stavo facendo colazione. Mi ha detto che quel regista, Ridley o come cavolo si chiama, è andato in ospedale e ha chiesto di poter visionare le cartelle mediche di tutte le persone aggredite da animali selvatici, o comunque con ferite strane, degli ultimi cinque anni."  
"E gliele hanno date?" si agitò Stiles.  
"No, i medici e la direzione si sono rifiutati di divulgare notizie riservate sui pazienti, avrebbero rischiato cause con risarcimenti milionari, ma è comunque una cosa strana. Voglio dire, se voleva solo avere notizie sulle aggressioni animali poteva leggere i vecchi giornali, sul Beacon Hills Chronicle c'è almeno una storia del genere a settimana. Al massimo, poteva andare a parlare con i medici in merito a qualche caso specifico, non c'era bisogno di chiedere tutte le cartelle mediche, e non c'era bisogno nemmeno di conoscere tutti i più piccoli particolari clinici. Oltretutto, pare che sia stato molto insistente e mia madre ha detto che non era affatto felice di essersene dovuto andare a mani vuote."  
Stiles lo guardò con la sua classica espressione da te l'avevo detto e Scott alzò le mani in segno di resa.  
"D'accordo, avevi ragione. Ora che facciamo?"  
"Avvisiamo tutti che questa sera ci sarà una riunione d'emergenza al loft. Abbiamo bisogno di un piano" stabilì Stiles.

Quella sera Derek vide il suo appartamento invaso dal branco di adolescenti che, come non smettevano mai di fargli notare Stiles e Isaac, aveva contribuito con grande impegno a creare. Perlomeno c'erano Deaton e Parrish con cui scambiare qualche parole, e Peter da insultare per sfogare l'irritazione. Senza contare che la riunione si rivelò più interessante del previsto. O perlomeno più interessante dell'ultima alla quale aveva partecipato, in cui l'oggetto della discussione riguardava la rottura tra Stiles e Malia e il rifiuto di Lydia di accettare la corte di Aiden e Jackson.  
Stiles aggiornò gli adulti sui suoi sospetti sul sedicente regista e Scott raccontò a tutti cosa era successo all'ospedale il giorno prima. Fu a quel punto che Deaton si fece avanti.  
A quanto sembrava, visto che l'ospedale si era rivelato un buco nell'acqua, Ridley ci aveva deciso di riprovarci con il veterinario e quella mattina si era presentato alla clinica. Aveva chiesto anche a lui le cartelle cliniche degli animali feriti da bestie selvatiche, sempre negli ultimi cinque anni, ma era stato inesorabilmente messo alla porta, seppure tutti fossero certi che Deaton lo avesse fatto con tatto e gentilezza, al contrario delle guardie di sicurezza dell'ospedale.  
Parrish rivelò che, a quel punto, doveva aver pensato di poter ottenere qualcosa dalla polizia, perché nel primo pomeriggio era arrivato alla Centrale. Naturalmente, lo sceriffo gli aveva spiegato che non era possibile dargli libero accesso alle indagini in corso, e che per quelle già chiuse doveva rivolgersi al procuratore o all'archivio del tribunale, sempre che avessero portato a un processo per risarcimento danni. Aveva anche aggiunto che, in ogni caso, la maggior parte dei casi si risolvevano con la scoperta che le ferite erano state causate da cani randagi, o da animali domestici dal carattere problematico, e gli altri erano incidenti o ferite autoinflitte. Ridley aveva chiesto anche agli altri agenti ma loro avevano confermato le parole dello sceriffo, soprattutto perché nessuno dei collaboratori di Stilinki aveva anche il minimo sospetto sull'esistenza di creature come loro.  
Lydia, felice di potersela prendere con il regista senza essere accusata di essere semplicemente gelosa, suggerì di fare qualche indagine su di lui. Essendo un personaggio pubblico, o presunto tale, Google poteva essere loro di grande aiuto, e Stiles era un esperto quando si parlava di motori di ricerca. Jordan, invece, poteva scoprire se aveva avuto qualche problema con la giustizia o se aveva qualche scheletro nel proverbiale armadio. E ci tenne a precisare che parlava sia in senso metaforico che letterale.  
Alla fine della serata avevano il loro piano, per la gioia di Stiles. Avrebbero cercato di recuperare informazioni con ogni mezzo a loro disposizione e, nel frattempo, i mutaforma del branco sarebbero rimasti a cuccia, assicurandosi di non fare sfoggio dei loro poteri da supereroi. E, per andare sul sicuro, avrebbero chiamato Chris per avvisarlo che a Beacon Hills stava succedendo di nuovo qualcosa di strano, giusto nel caso in cui avessero avuto bisogno di una mano al volo da parte dei cacciatori.

Per tutta la settimana seguente, Stiles e Parrish cercarono informazioni sul regista, aiutati da Lydia e perfino da Jackson, che aveva chiesto al padre di indagare presso le sue conoscenze a Hollywood, con la scusa che non c'era da fidarsi di un uomo che passava tanto tempo a osservare gli studenti. Non ottennero praticamente nulla: Cameron Ridley non era affatto famoso e a Hollywood nessuno sapeva niente di un film sulla riserva di Beacon Hills. L'unica cosa che avevano scoperto era che aveva preso un paio di multe per eccesso di velocità a Los Angeles, ma le aveva pagate.  
I ragazzi erano già abbastanza nervosi per la necessità di tenere costantemente celati i loro poteri e quella quasi completa mancanza di notizie non aiutava a rasserenare gli animi. Scott aveva il suo bel da fare nel cercare di tenere a bada il suo branco. I gemelli proposero, per l'ennesima volta, di eliminare il problema alla radice, incassando l'appoggio incondizionato di Malia e Isaac; Jackson suggerì di incatenarlo da qualche parte in attesa di scoprire chi diamine fosse davvero, ricordando a tutti che Scott e Stiles erano degli esperti in quel campo; Liam si propose di tramortirlo con la sua mazza da lacrosse. Stiles lasciò fare a Scott e Parrish, che vietarono a tutti di mettere in pratica i loro propositi, ma la verità era che avrebbe volentieri appoggiato ciascuna di quelle proposte e, a dire il vero, ne avrebbe avuta qualcuna anche lui.  
Poi arrivò Chris.

Quando Lydia lo aveva chiamato per informarlo di quello che stava succedendo, lui le aveva promesso di fare qualche indagine e di tenerli informati. Nessuno, però, si aspettava di vederlo piomabare a Beacon Hills, e di sicuro non così presto.  
Il cacciatore era riuscito dove loro avevano miseramente fallito: aveva scoperto chi era Cameron Ridley e qual era il vero motivo per il quale si trovava a Beacon Hills. L'uomo non aveva mentito sul fatto di voler girare un film, ma aveva pensato bene di non rivelare quale fosse la trama e chi aveva scelto come cast.  
Chris raccontò loro che Ridley, anni prima, era stato findanzato con la figlia di un cacciatore di New York, dove era nato e aveva vissuto fino alla conclusione dei suoi studi. Era stato grazie a questa relazione, che ai tempi era sembrata una cosa molto seria, che aveva scoperto dell'esistenza del mondo sovrannaturale, dei licantropi e di tutti gli altri mutaforma. Poi aveva mollato la sua ragazza ed era volato a Los Angeles, per provare a realizzare il suo sogno di diventare un grande regista cinematografico, ma la palese mancanza di talento gli aveva impedito di raggiungere il suo obbiettivo.  
A Los Angeles, però, aveva conosciuto un ricco imprenditore canadese che voleva investire una parte del suo ingente patrimonio nel cinema. Per colpa dell'eccessivo zelo di alcuni cacciatori, che dovevano aver studiato alla stessa scuola di nonno Gerard, aveva scoperto che quell'uomo era un licantropo, addirittura l'alfa di un branco piuttosto numeroso, e aveva avuto quella che era convinto fosse un'intuizione geniale: girare dei film sui mutaforma, da rivendere a un pubblico di mutaforma. Il canadese, che era evidente non capisse nulla di cinema, aveva apprezzato l'idea e aveva creato dal niente una casa di produzione, dandogli praticamente carta bianca, nonché un libretto degli assegni, anche quello in bianco, per la realizzazione del progetto.  
Ridley aveva fatto delle ricerche, grazie anche alle conoscenze del suo datore di lavoro, aveva scoperto l'esistenza del Nemeton e del branco multirazziale di Beacon Hills e aveva deciso che la cittadina californiana sarebbe diventata la sua personale Eldorado.  
Quelle rivelazioni preoccuparono tutti ma, considerando che il regista non era esattamente un essere pericoloso, che non voleva uccidere nessuno e che, tutto sommato, non aveva fatto nulla di male, a parte ficcare il naso un po' ovunque, la proposta di rompergli tutte le ossa e di rispedirlo in Canada tramite corriere espresso fu inesorabilmente bocciata. Si decise, invece, di mandare Deaton e Chris a parlare con lui, per spiegargli che nessuno di loro era interessato a diventare un attore e che avrebbe dovuto cercare qualche altro posto, e qualche altro branco, per realizzare la sua opera. Sempre che qualcuno fosse stato così stupido da accettare, ovviamente.

Quella sera stessa, sul tardi, l'emissario e il cacciatore bussarono alla porta di casa McCall. Scott capì subito che le cose non erano andate proprio come loro speravano: poteva non avere lo spirito d'osservazione di Stiles o i poteri da veggente di Lydia, ma anche un cieco avrebbe capito che le loro espressioni scure non avevano nulla a che fare con il successo.  
Deaton gli spiegò che Ridley aveva richiesto un incontro con tutto il branco, per avere la possibilità di esporre a ciascuno di loro il suo progetto. Il regista sapeva che Scott non gli avrebbe fatto del male, e che non avrebbe nemmeno permesso a qualcuno dei suoi di fargliene, anche per la presenza di Chris, perciò era stato più sfrontato di chiunque altro si fosse trovato al suo posto, affermando che non aveva nessuna intenzione di andarsene prima di aver parlato con loro. Deaton confessò che antrambi avevano avuto voglia di prenderlo a calci, o di sparargli un colpo in fronte a sentire Chris, in più di un'occasione ma, visto che l'alfa era lui, Scott era l'unico che poteva prendere una decisione in merito alla sua richiesta.  
Il ragazzo fece un verso strano, a metà tra un sospiro e un gemito.  
"Siete sicuri che non possiamo davvero impacchettarlo e rispedirlo da dove è venuto?" chiese abbattuto.  
"A meno che tu non voglia che i Calavera e un'altra ventina di famiglie di cacciatori arrivino a Beacon Hills decisi a disinfestarla da tutto ciò che è sovrannaturale, non possiamo torcegli nemmeno un capello. Non ha fatto del male a nessuno, né ha messo qualcuno in pericolo, perciò verrebbe considerato un attacco ingiustificato a un innocente" confermò Chris che, a suo credito, non sembrava affatto felice della cosa.  
Scott sospirò di nuovo.  
"D'accordo, mettiamo fine a questa faccenda il prima possibile. Domani pomeriggio possiamo usare la tua clinica?" domandò, rivolgendosi a Deaton. "Non mi va l'idea di farlo entrare in una delle nostre case."  
"Nessun problema" gli assicurò il veterinario. "L'ho messo alla porta una volta, credo che potremo senza dubbio farlo anche una seconda, se dovesse essere necessario."  
"Ottimo, allora io avverto gli altri che domani conosceremo il nostro maestro del brivido" sbuffò l'alfa.

Il giorno dopo, alla clinica veterinaria, il branco si era riunito al gran completo, compreso Chris che ormai si era guadagnato il titolo di membro onorario. Ridley arrivò all'appuntamento puntuale come un orologio svizzero, in compagnia di due poveri ragazzi, che erano di sicuro stagisti non pagati a giudicare dal loro abbigliamento da pochi soldi e dal fatto che sembrava non facessero un pasto decente da mesi, sovraccarichi di fascicoli più o meno corposi.  
Stiles vide il regista fare la stessa cosa che aveva fatto quando era andato per la prima volta alla Centrale di polizia: strinse la mano a tutti e fece una marea di complimenti, incurante delle occhiate poco amichevoli che riceveva in cambio e dei ringhi sordi che qualcuno non era riuscito proprio a tenere sotto controllo. Poi si piazzò davanti a Scott con un sorriso a sessantaquattro denti.  
"Sono davvero, davvero felice di conoscere finalmente te e il tuo branco. Sono certo che la nostra collaborazione sarà lunga e proficua per tutti."  
"Quale collaborazione?" chiese Scott, chiaramente confuso.  
"Non solo i mutaforma, ma tutte le persone che hanno in qualche modo a che fare con il mondo sovrannaturale saranno entusiasti delle nostre opere" continuò Ridley, ignorando l'interruzione di Scott. "Un paio di pellicole all'anno! La distribuzione sarà capillare e alcuni film potranno anche essere trasmessi nei cinema per le persone comuni."  
"Quali film?" provò ancora l'alfa, che dava tutta l'impressione di non avere la minima idea di cosa significasse ciò che stava ascoltando.  
"Vi ho portato giusto qualche copione, per farvi capire di cosa sto parlando. Mostreremo al mondo come vive un vero branco con un vero alfa, integrato nella comunità e in ottimi rapporti perfino con l'intera comunità dei cacciatori."  
Chris rischiò di soffocarsi col suo stesso respiro e Scott lo guardò, sull'orlo della disperazione.  
"Faremo vedere come un passato tragico può essere superato e che avere le mani macchiate di sangue non impedisce di poter condurre una vita tranquilla e soddisfacente."  
Derek e Liam ebbero il loro bel da fare per impedire a Isaac e ai gemelli di saltargli alla gola, letteralmente, mentre Kira osservava con apprensione Malia che giocava a estrarre e ritrarre gli artigli con l'espressione da tenera cucciolotta psicopatica che aveva ereditato dal suo padre biologico.  
"Saranno opere grandiose, all'avanguardia, che ci renderanno famosi in tutto il mondo e ci faranno guadagnare..."  
"Signor Ridley!" lo interruppe Scott, alzando la voce per fermare quel fiume di parole senza senso. "Mi dispiace, ma nessuno di noi è interessato a fare l'attore, né ora né mai. Ha chiesto di incontrarci e gliel'ho concesso, ha spiegato cosa vorrebbe fare e l'abbiamo ascoltata, ma non abbiamo cambiato idea. Come le hanno già detto ieri il dottor Deaton e il signor Argent, deve cercare un altro branco e un altro posto se vuole girare i suoi film."  
"No, no, no, mio caro Scott. Non accetto un no come risposta" scosse la testa il regista.  
"E quando mai ha chiesto qualcosa?" bofonchiò Lydia, perfettamente udibile da tutti.  
"Non c'è un altro branco né un altro posto migliore di questo. Siete giovani e belli, almeno quasi tutti," disse, rivolgendo un'occhiata eloquente a Stiles, che provò il forte impulso di usarlo come bersaglio per il lancio dei coltelli, utilizzando i bisturi di Deaton "siete l'unico branco multirazziale di cui abbia avuto notizia," proseguì il regista "siete tra i pochi al mondo ad avere come leader un vero alfa, siete i soli a poter dire di avere così tanti ex alfa nel branco e siete anche gli unici ad avere un Nemeton. Siete perfetti!"  
Stiles fece un piccolo colpo di tosse, ma non servì il super udito da licantropi per capire che era un modo per far finta di mascherare la parola guai. Scott fece un respiro profondo.  
"Perché non assume degli attori e ricrea la foresta del Nemeton in un set? In questo modo potrà girare tutti i film che vuole" propose l'alfa, nel tentativo di risolvere quella cosa in modo pacifico.  
"Assolutamente no!" quasi urlò, vagamente stridulo, Ridley. "Devono essere film documentario, gli spettatori si aspetteranno di vedere la realtà, non una misera rappresentazione. Mi servite voi e mi serve il vostro territorio!"  
"Un vero peccato che non siano disponibili né gli uni né l'altro" sbottò Derek, che a quanto sembrava ne aveva avuto abbastanza di tutta quella assurdità.  
"Signor Ridley, come le ho già detto, non siamo interessati, perciò..." riprovò Scott.  
"Sono certo che possiamo metterci d'accordo" lo interruppe il regista. "Se è una questione di soldi dovete solo dirmi quanto volete e..."  
"Ho detto" ringhiò l'alfa, gli occhi improvvisamente rossi "che non siamo interessati. Ora prenda le sue idee, il suo progetto e i suoi soldi e se ne vada, prima che mi arrabbi sul serio e la butti fuori a calci dalla mia città."  
I due stagisti, che oltre a non percepire stipendio e a non mangiare abbastanza sembrava che fossero anche dei semplici umani, girarono i tacchi e uscirono dalla clinica come se si stessero allenando per sfidare Usain Bolt. Ridley provò ad aprire di nuovo la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma il nuovo ringhio di Scott e le sue zanne snudate dovettero suggerirgli che era molto meglio lasciar perdere e allontanarsi a distanza di sicurezza, cioè qualcosa come tre o quattro chilometri, almeno, e alla svelta.  
Quando Scott si girò verso i suoi amici, dopo aver visto il regista lasciare la clinica, aveva l'espressione esausta. I suoi beta, invece, lo guardavano ammirati, mentre Chris e Deaton sembravano molto fieri di lui e Stiles aveva le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Il mio bambino è cresciuto" sospirò, guadagnandosi uno scapellotto sulla nuca da parte di Cora e uno sguardo assassino di Derek.

Se pensavano di aver risolto il problema, da povere anime candide quali erano, si sbagliavano di grosso, e lo scoprirono molto presto. Più precisamente la mattina dopo, quando arrivarono a scuola.  
Ridley li aspettava nel parcheggio, proprio davanti al posto in cui, di solito, Scott e i gemelli parcheggiavano le loro moto. Era lì con un sorriso che avrebbe fatto inviadia a un caimano e con un'enorme cartella nera sottobraccio.  
Non appena Scott gli si avvicinò, con un'espressione allo stesso tempo incredula e abbattuta, lui lo salutò allegramente, come se non fosse stato minacciato, solo poche ore prima, di morte per smembramento. Armeggiò un po' con la sua cartella e poi la aprì, mostrando loro trionfante il contenuto.  
"Questa sarà la prima delle nostre incredibili opere: la storia del branco più potente al mondo. La locandina non vi sembra stupenda? Potrebbe strare in una galleria d'arte, a mio parere!"  
I ragazzi fissarono quell'immagine e, soprattutto, le parole che l'accompagnavano a bocca aperta. Lo shock era stato talmente grande che nemmeno Jackson riusciva a trovare la forza per insultarlo.  
"Alfa, beta e... gamma?" ebbe il coraggio di chiedere Stiles.  
"Esatto! Il branco rappresentato in ogni grado della gerarchia. È un'idea rivoluzionaria, lo so, e sarà un successo!"  
Cora dovette soffocare i conati di vomito, Liam aveva l'aria terrorizzata, Scott sembrava sul punto di piangere e Lydia iniziò a slacciarsi una scarpa ostentando noncuranza. Stiles si chiese come fosse possibile che qualcuno potesse essere così stupido.  
"Le lezioni stanno per iniziare" disse dopo qualche istante di profonda riflessione, richiamando l'attenzione dei suoi amici. "Mentre andiamo chiamo mio padre per chiedergli di mandare qualcuno a prenderlo e rinchiuderlo da qualche parte, sono abbastanza certo che abbia violato qualche legge che giustifichi un arresto, da quando è qui, e in caso contrario la Eichen House è sempre pronta ad accogliere i pazzi furiosi" e si avviò verso la scuola, telefono in mano, subito seguito dal resto del branco.  
Ridley non sembrava affatto felice di come erano andate le cose, ma nessuno fece più caso a lui.

Le due settimane successive furono un incubo. O una barzelletta, Stiles non era ancora riuscito a dirimere la questione.  
Ridley si era ben guardato dall'arrendersi e aveva deciso di passare direttamente alla fase successiva del suo progetto, ignorando il pericolo per sé e per la sua troupe. Aveva iniziato le riprese! O almeno ci aveva provato.  
Per quasi quindici giorni non aveva fatto altro che pedinare i membri del branco con al seguito telecamere, assistenti e fogli bianchi, con quelle che dovevano essere le battute del suo film. O meglio, dei suoi film. Per tutto il tempo non aveva fatto altro che delirare sulle sue trame, una più assurda dell'altra, mentre i ragazzi, e non solo loro, diventavano sempre più insofferenti e inclini alla violenza. E Stiles non poteva fargliene torto.  
Aveva blaterato di documentari di scienza, di show di sopravvivenza e di esibizioni da Giunnes dei primati, incoraggiando Parrish a scoprire che tipo di creatura fosse e dandogli suggerimenti su come riuscirci. Suggerimenti che, se messi in pratica, secondo Stiles, avrebbero assicurato a Jordan una percentuale di decessi del novantacinque per cento, almeno. Che poi, per quello che ne sapeva lui, era il motivo per il quale il vice sceriffo gli aveva intimato di stargli lontano se non voleva essere arrestato.  
A quel punto, il regista aveva deciso di dedicarsi ai classici. Nessuno aveva fatto caso a quanto la rivalità tra Hale e Argent fosse simile a quella tra Montecchi e Capuleti? No? Male, perché era palese! E, per quanto si sforzassero di non darlo a vedere, era anche chiaro che Chris e Peter non provassero gli stessi sentimenti di Mercurio e Teobaldo, ma quelli dei loro fratelli. E lui era lì, pronto a immortalare il loro amore profondo e tormentato. Magari condito con qualche bella scena di sesso, che in un film romantico non fa mai male e li avrebbe anche aiutati a sfruttare il filone male to male che in quel periodo stava avendo un grande successo. Peter non sapeva se sentirsi più insultato per l'insinuazione che lui potesse provare qualcosa per un Argent, e per quell'Argent in particolare, o per l'ignoranza che dimostrava quell'idiota sulle opere del Bardo. Chris decise di tagliare la testa al toro e, senza troppi problemi, scaricò un paio di caricatori sulle sue telecamere, giusto per rendere noto cosa ne pensasse di tutta quella storia. Scott non ne fu molto felice ma Stiles e gli altri ragazzi chiesero al cacciatore se, per caso, avesse bisogno di qualche discepolo.  
Capito che il teatro era forse troppo impegnativo, come inizio, Ridley decise di buttarsi sul teen drama. In questo modo i ragazzi si sarebbero sentiti di certo maggiormente a loro agio e avrebbero potuto comportarsi come sempre, senza doversi preoccupare di dimenticarsi qualche battuta. Sarebbe stato un capolavoro di realismo, sentimento e spontaneità, senza nulla di falso o costruito, alla faccia di quella gatta morta di Joey Potter! Furono Aiden e Jackson a risolvere la situazione, per evitare che Lydia avesse una crisi isterica dopo essere stata paragonata a Jen. Arrivarono sorridendo davanti ai due operatori che li stavano filmando, presero loro le telecamere dalle mani e le ridussero in tanti piccoli pezzi.  
Il regista, però, non si diede per vinto. Propose a Derek di girare un film western, su un cane che difendeva un forte dagli attacchi degli indiani, dove il cane doveva essere ovviamente il giovane Hale, e rischiò di farsi strappare entrambe le braccia a morsi. Provò a convincere Mason a fingersi un'orfano cresciuto nella riserva e allevato dai lupi, e Danny ad andare in giro con delle palle da biliardo colorate di rosso da lanciare per terra chiamando i nomi dei suoi amici, ma in entrambi i casi si ritrovò solo con le telecamere distrutte, da Liam e Ethan. Suggerì a Deaton di parlare con gli animali che curava, oltre che con i licantropi, e a Malia di intraprendere un viaggio dalle Montagne Rocciose alle Ande, in Perù, alla ricerca di sua madre, ma non ebbe successo e, di nuovo, la sua attrezzatura venne fatta in pezzi, lasciandolo letteralmente senza niente in mano, a parte la crescente frustrazione.  
I mutanti del branco, invece, avevano passato già da un pezzo la fase frustrazione e avevano raggiunto quella vendetta tremenda vendetta, nonostante Scott cercasse incessantemente, e senza nessun successo a dire il vero, di calmare tutti. Dopo due settimane di agguati, Peter convocò una riunione d'urgenza al loft del nipote.  
"Giusto per la cronaca," iniziò non appena furono arrivati tutti "ero tornato a essere un bravo ragazzo dopo il soggiorno alla Eichen House. Ora voto per ucciderlo tra atroci sofferenze: chi è d'accordo con la mia proposta alzi la mano."  
"Tu non sei mai stato un bravo ragazzo, Peter" gli fece notare Derek, che stava comunque sventolando la mano in alto, come la maggior parte dei presenti.  
"Ho solo bisogno di un paio di giorni per organizzare l'occulatamento del cadavere" gli diede man forte Chris, ricevendo sguardi di ammirazione da tutti i favorevoli.  
"Nessuno ucciderà nessuno, qui! E nessuno occulterà nulla!"  
Stiles voleva bene a Scott come se fosse stato suo fratello, e forse anche di più, ma non aveva nessun problema ad ammettere che a volte era un vero e proprio guastafeste. Il loro alfa bocciò, una dopo l'altra, tutte le proposte per risolvere il loro problema, alcune delle quali erano molto valide, secondo lui.  
Lydia aveva suggerito di mettere un annuncio sui siti di compravendita online per vendere Ridley al miglior offerente, possibilmente licantropo e psicopatico, ma Scott le fece notare che la vendita degli essere umani era fuorilegge da secoli, negli Stati Uniti. Kira ebbe l'idea di fulminarlo e farlo passare per un incidente, ma il suo ragazzo si rifiutò categoricamente di sostenerla. I gemelli proposero di spezzargli tutte le ossa, alcune più di una volta, e di spedirlo all'ospedale per i prossimi dieci anni, ma vennero accusati di essere i soliti violenti.  
Alla fine fu Jackson ad avere l'idea migliore, anche se ci tenne a precisare che avrebbe preferito una soluzione che includesse del dolore fisico. A quanto pareva, in un momento indefinito tra la deprecabile faccenda del kanima e il suo recente ritorno a Beacon Hills, aveva parlato con i genitori della sua nuova, problematica, pelosa e potenzialmente letale situazione. Sua madre lo aveva rassicurato sul fatto che un paio di peli in più sulla faccia e la necessità di fare la manicure più spesso non potevano di certo intaccare l'amore che provavano per lui e suo padre, che sembrava avere agganci ovunque e da entrambe le sponde dell'oceano, aveva fatto delle ricerche, qualche telefonata, ed era diventato l'avvocato di alcuni facoltosi mutaforma della costa occidentale.  
A Jackson bastarono cinque minuti al telefono per spiegare la situazione a Whittemore senjor e lui gli assicurò che avrebbe fatto causa a Cameron Ridley per stalking, violazione della privacy, persecuzione, uso non autorizzato di immagini personali e un'altra dozzina di reati, chiedendo un risarcimento milionario a nome di ciascuno di loro. Il tutto entro il giorno dopo.

Per qualche giorno sembrò che la tattica dell'avvocato Whittemore funzionasse. Il legale aveva effettivamente citato Ridley e il fatto che avesse coinvolto un giudice che conosceva, e che era al corrente del mondo paranormale, non aveva fatto altro che mettere più pressione al regista. Nemmeno i suoi dipendenti osavano più avvicinarsi a loro, anche se le occhiate che avevano rivolto a Stiles, quando lui e Derek si erano incontrati al supermercato per comprare le schifezze che sarebbero servite a festeggiare la loro vittoria, non piacquero per niente al licantropo.  
Purtroppo, la tregua durò poco.  
Solo tre giorni dopo l'intervento del padre di Jackson, alla fine delle lezioni i ragazzi trovarono sulle loro vetture un messaggio inquietante che fece quasi perdere la testa a Scott. I biglietti erano tutti uguali, scritti al computer e poi stampati in serie. La persona che li aveva scritti diceva di aver rapito Stiles per potersi divertire un po' con lui e che loro avevano ventiquattr'ore per trovarlo, oppure non lo avrebbero visto mai più.  
Ancora una volta era stato Jackson a prendere in mano le redini della situazione, aiutato dai gemelli. Scott era troppo impegnato a sentirsi in colpa per non essere riuscito a proteggere il suo migliore amico e Lydia stava avendo la sua peggior crisi isterica da quando, in prima media, Carrie White le aveva rovesciato il ketchup sul vestito da Cenerentola proprio dieci minuti prima che lei salisse sul palco per la scena del ballo, durante la recita scolastica. Fu lui a chiamare il resto del branco e a dare appuntamento a tutti da Derek, possibilmente prima di subito, mentre Ethan e Aiden davano istruzioni agli altri e li spingevano a riprendersi e a mettersi in moto.  
Quindici minuti dopo erano tutti al loft.

"Dov'è Stiles?" fu la prima cosa che disse Derek, quando i ragazzi entrarono nel suo appartamento.  
Nessuno osò aprire bocca. Scott era ancora disperato, Lydia era furiosa e gli altri erano fin troppo preoccupati. Perfino Jackson, anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura. Fu Isaac a porgere al suo vecchio alfa uno dei biglietti che avevano trovato e, non appena il licantropo lo lesse, tutti assistettero a qualcosa di incredibile.  
Il rampollo degli Hale perse completamente il controllo. I suoi occhi cambiarono colore, le sue zanne e i suoi artigli si allungarono e lui ringhiò furioso. Davanti agli occhi sorpresi dei membri del suo branco iniziò a fiutare l'aria, come impazzito, e a muoversi minaccioso verso coloro che, a quanto sembrava, era convinto che stessero mettendosi tra lui e il suo obiettivo. Obiettivo che, immaginavano quasi tutti, doveva essere Cameron Ridley.  
Deaton si affrettò ad afferrare una manciata di cenere di sorbo, i gemelli snudarono le zanne e Chris gli puntò contro la pistola. Gli altri dovevano ancora decidere da che parte stare. L'unico tranquillo era Peter. Tranquillo e divertito, a giudicare dal sorrisino che non riusciva in nessun modo a nascondere, nonostante bisognasse dargli atto che ci stava perlomeno provando.  
"Questo è uno di quei momenti in cui sarebbe utile dare una dimostrazione pratica del tuo potere di alfa" fece notare a Scott, che guardava l'amico senza sapere cosa fare.  
"Ma cosa...?" provò a chiedere, prima che Peter lo interrompesse.  
"Le spiegazioni a dopo, ora imponigli la tua volontà e obbligalo a calmarsi. Non abbiamo tempo se vogliamo trovare Stiles prima che succeda davvero qualcosa di grave. E, in ogni caso, nessuno di noi vuole vedersela con un Derek infuriato a morte, dico bene?"  
Scott non era molto sicuro di fare la cosa giusta, in fondo il suggerimento veniva da un maniaco assassino psicopatico, ma sapeva anche lui che non c'era tempo da perdere, perciò richiamò il suo potere, lasciò che i suoi occhi diventassero rossi e ringhiò contro Derek. Non fu una cosa semplice, né veloce, il suo amico non era certo un piccolo omega spaurito, ma alla fine riuscì a farlo calmare. Derek riprese la sua forma umana, sconvolto quanto e più degli altri per quello che era appena successo.  
"Direi che ora è il momento giusto per quelle spiegazioni" disse Chris, che aveva abbassato la pistola ma la impugnava ancora saldamente, giusto per evitare sorprese.  
Tutti si girarono verso Peter e lui cercò di assumere un'aria seria e solenne, fallendo miseramente.  
"Dovete sapere che i lupi sono animali molto particolari. Sono forti e fedeli e..."  
"La versione corta, se non ti dispiace. Grazie!" lo interruppe Cora, impaziente.  
Suo zio alzò gli occhi al cielo ma fece come richiesto.  
"Il lupo che è in Derek ha riconosciuto Stiles come il suo compagno."  
Ci mancò poco che Derek si strozzasse col suo stesso respiro. Cora squittì estasiata, Deaton annuì evidentemente d'accordo con la sua diagnosi e gli altri si limitarono a guardarlo a bocca aperta.  
"Cosa vuol dire?" si decise a chiedere Scott.  
"Vedrò di farvela semplice. I lupi alfa sono monogami e noi licantropi abbiamo in qualche modo ereditato questa loro prerogativa. Non succede a tutti, purtroppo, ma alcuni di noi hanno la fortuna di incontrare il loro Compagno, e la c maiuscola è fortemente voluta. Quando succede, il lupo dentro di noi preme affinché anche la parte umana riconosca questo legame e conquisti la persona che ci è destinata. Trovare il proprio compagno è forse la cosa migliore che possa capitare a un licantropo, si dice che chi ci riesce potrà sentirsi finalmente completo, e sembra che si diventi anche più forti. D'altro canto, se il compagno dovesse disgraziatamente trovarsi in pericolo, come in questo caso, il licantropo potrebbe fare una strage pur di riprenderselo e metterlo al sicuro."  
"D'accordo, ammettendo che ci sia qualcosa di vero..." si inserì Lydia.  
"Peter ha ragione, questa volta" la interruppe Deaton.  
"Ok, i licantropi hanno un compagno predestinato. Ma se Stiles fosse quello di Derek non ce ne saremmo dovuti accorgere molto prima di oggi?" insistette la ragazza.  
"Non necessariamente. Non è detto che il lupo fosse pronto a riconoscere il suo compagno, o che il compagno fosse pronto per una relazione" rivelò Peter, che sembrava godersi un mondo lo sconcerto dei ragazzini.  
"Non è possibile" pigolò Derek, che era il più sconvolto di tutti. "Non è assolutamente possibile!"  
"Oh, piantala di fare l'idiota, fratello, e andiamo a salvare il tuo compagno!" lo mise a tacere Cora.  
Quindici minuti dopo stavano uscendo tutti dal loft. Il piano era semplice: si sarebbero divisi in piccoli gruppi e avrebbero iniziato la caccia.

Stiles era da solo al campo di lacrosse quando era stato rapito. Si era dimenticato di aver appoggiato il cellulare sulla panchina, durante gli allenamenti, ed era dovuto tornare a recuperarlo dopo essersi fatto la doccia ed essersi cambiato. Stava passando tra le due ali della tribuna quando qualcuno era spuntato fuori dall'ombra e gli aveva messo qualcosa di umido e dall'odore strano davanti alla faccia. Non sapeva cosa fosse, di certo non sonnifero visto che non gli aveva fatto nessun effetto, ma l'odore nauseabondo e il fatto che non riuscisse più a respirare, alla fine, lo avevano fatto svenire.  
Quando si svegliò si rese conto di essere sdraiato per terra, all'interno di quella che sembrava una stanza circolare. Sarebbe anche potuta sembrare una torre, se non fosse stato che, in realtà, non era poi tanto alta. Al centro c'era una specie di altare rialzato, sempre circolare, attorniato da tre scalini. A circa un metro dal suolo si apriva una serie di finestre che correvano per tutta la parete e fu grazie a queste che il ragazzo poté farsi un'idea di quello che stava succedendo.  
Si trovava in una stanza più grande, forse un magazzino, o una fabbrica dismessa o magari un seminterrato, visto che non c'erano aperture che davano all'esterno. Una ventina di persone si affaccendavano intorno a una serie di computer, di telecamere e di cavi elettrici e tra queste c'era anche Cameron Ridley, e Stiles non se ne stupì affatto.  
Visto che nessuno sembrava far caso a lui, decise di bussare a una delle finestre per attirare l'attenzione. Ridley si girò di scatto e sorrise compiaciuto.  
"Ben svegliato, giovane Stilinski" lo salutò. "Immagino che tu ti stia chiedendo che cosa ti sia successo."  
"Mi hai rapito e mi hai chiuso qui dentro, probabilmente per girare qualche altra idiozia" sbuffò Stiles.  
Il regista lo guardò male ma ritrovò subito il suo entusiasmo.  
"E immagino che tu ti stia domandando cosa ti succederà adesso."  
"Hai intenzione di usarmi per un sacrificio umano?" chiese a sua volta Stiles, occhieggiando quella specie di altare.  
Lo sguardo del regista si fece ancora più malevolo, segno che le cose non stavano andando esattamente come le aveva pianificate. Ancora una volta, però, si riprese in fretta.  
"Posso capire che tu sia spaventato e agitato per la tua situazione" disse, ignorando il fatto che Stiles fosse in realtà molto calmo "ma sarò magnanimo con te e ti spiegherò tutto."  
"Oh no, siamo già alla scena del monologo del super cattivo" borbottò Stiles.  
"Ho pensato molto a che genere di film potesse piacere al mio amato pubblico di esseri sovrannaturali" iniziò Ridley, mento in alto e petto in fuori. "Non potevo certo proporre loro polpettoni romantici o noiose storie adolescenziali."  
"Ah no?" lo interruppe Stiles, ma il regista fece finta di non averlo sentito.  
"C'è bisogno di azione, di dramma, ma anche di eroismo. C'è bisogno di un branco!" si esaltò. "E il branco si mobilita sempre se uno dei suoi membri è in pericolo, soprattutto se è il più debole. Per questo tu sei qui!"  
"Ma dai? E io che pensavo di essere qui perché volevate abusare del mio bellissimo e perfettissimo, nonché estremamente attraente, corpo."  
"Non essere ridicolo, ragazzino! Comunque, per tornare a me, ho creato un copione rivoluzionario, qualcosa che non si è mai visto prima. Se alzi la testa potrai notare che in cima alla torre ci sono delle teste di gargoyle: da lì uscirà dell'acqua. L'acqua continuerà a salire grazie ai muri a tenuta stagna, fino a quando qualcuno non verrà a liberarti. Sarà una corsa contro il tempo: Scott McCall e il suo branco avranno solo ventiquattro ore di tempo, più o meno, per trovarti. Se non ci riusciranno l'acqua arriverà fino alla cima della torre e tu affogherai."  
"Al di là del fatto che a questa cosa mancano almeno dieci metri per poterla definire torre, ma lo sai che si tratterebbe di omicidio, che nel nostro stato è punibile con la prigione a vita se non addirittura con la pena di morte, vero?"  
"Al massimo farò sparire il corpo e comunque sono certo che i miei spettatori apprezzerebbero il realismo."  
Stiles scosse la testa, ormai certo che a quel tipo mancasse più di una rotella.  
"Riprendiamo il discorso" continuò Ridley. "Come avrai notato, oltre ai bocchettoni per l'acqua, nella torre sono presenti dieci telecamere, per essere certi di riprendere la tua lenta agonia da ogni direzione, e altrettante ce ne sono qui fuori: cinque sono puntate su di te e le altre sui possibili ingressi a questa stanza, così potremo riprendere l'arrivo del branco, sia nel caso che facciano in tempo a salvarti che se giungeranno quando ormai per te sarà troppo tardi. Ho pensato a tutto, sarà un capolavoro!"  
"Come no!"  
"Ora, però, basta arlare, mi hai già fatto sprecare fin troppo tempo con le tue domande e dobbiamo ancora finire i preparativi."  
Detto questo, voltò le spalle al ragazzo esterrefatto e iniziò a urlare ordini alla sua troupe. Stiles si accorse subito che aveva dimenticato di scollegare gli altoparlanti fissati al soffitto della sua prigione e decise di approfittarne. Si avvicinò a una delle grandi finestre, come se volesse vedere cosa stavano facendo i suoi carcerieri, e si mise in ascolto, cercando di cogliere qualche conversazione senza farsi notare.  
Cameron Ridley non era certo un genio e, a quanto sembrava, si era circondato di persone ancora più stupide di lui, forse per sentirsi il più intelligente del gruppo. In ogni caso, a Stiles occorsero qualcosa come dieci minuti per riuscire a sapere tutto quello che gli serviva: cosa avevano intenzione di fare, dove si trovava e, soprattutto, in che modo poteva liberarsi. Era stato così semplice che si sentì quasi deluso.  
"Bene, Stilinski," disse Ridley, mentre si avvicinava di nuovo alla sua amata torre "è ora. Io mi godrò lo spettacolo dalla sala di regia, quindi ti saluto, forse non solo per il momento. Goditi il bagno, l'acqua inizierà a scendere tra un paio di minuti."  
"Sì, certo, mi divertirò un mondo. Peccato solo che manchi l'anfora, altrimenti sarebbe tutto perfetto" commentò Stiles, caustico. Peccato che la sua ironia fosse destinata a cadere nel vuoto.  
"Fai sempre il bagno con un'anfora? Hai delle abitudini davvero strane, dovresti parlarne con uno specialista perché potrebbero essere un sintomo di gravi turbe mentali" e si allontanò, sparendo dietro una porta di metallo e lasciando il ragazzo a scuotere la testa sconsolato.  
L'acqua iniziò a scendere dopo qualcosa di più di un paio di minuti, Stiles aveva contato i secondi: sembrava che i due uomini che sedevano davanti ai computer avessero avuto qualche problema a capire che pulsante premere per aprire le condutture. In ogni caso, lui pensò bene di salire sull'altare rialzato, per evitare di rovinarsi le scarpe.  
Per ingannare il tempo e sopportare la noia, prese a osservare quello che succedeva fuori dalla sua gabbia di pietra: lo spettacolo lo distrasse per la bellezza di cinque minuti, secondo più o secondo meno. I cameramen avevano cercato di mimetizzare le telecamere con delle riproduzioni di colonne greche spezzate, facendo un pessimo lavoro a suo parere. Perfino i tavoli con i computer erano stati ricoperti da teli grigi che, a quanto aveva capito, dovevano farli somigliare a delle rocce. Le uniche persone rimaste erano i due addetti ai computer, i cameramen e una manciata di figuranti vestiti con delle tuniche bianche che coprivano loro a malapena il sedere. E sembravano tutti perfino più annoiati di lui.  
Il tempo scorreva lentamente, come l'acqua che stava riemiendo la piccolo stanza circolare, che non era ancora arrivata nemmeno a coprire il primo gradino dell'altare, e Stiles stava iniziando a diventare impaziente. Poi dopo circa mezz'ora, se l'orologio enorme appeso alla parete che aveva davanti non perdeva colpi, la porta dietro la quale era sparito Ridley si aprì e il regista ne uscì, accompagnato dai suoi aiutanti. Nello stesso istante, tutti gli uomini presenti nella stanza lasciarono le loro postazioni. Sempre grazie ai microfoni ancora accesi, Stiles scoprì che l'intera troupe stava andando a cena e per poco non si mise a urlare. Perché, insomma, c'era un limite anche all'idiozia e all'incompetenza!  
In ogni caso, quella era la sua occasione e non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsela sfuggire. Non appena i suoi rapitori furono spariti alla vista, il ragazzo si infilò la mano in tasca e ne estrasse il cellulare, che nessuno aveva ovviamente pensato di requisirgli. Non sapendo quanto tempo avesse prima che i suoi rapitori tornassero, decise di fare il più in fretta possibile, perciò aprì WhatsApp e inviò un breve messaggio al primo contatto che riuscì a selezionare.  
"Sono negli scantinati della scuola. Venitemi a prendere."

Derek si era ritrovato in coppia con Peter, quando si erano divisi per perlustrare la città e qualunque altro posto in cui potesse trovarsi Stiles, probabilmente perché nessun altro voleva stargli vicino e rischiare di farsi azzannare se avesse perso di nuovo il controllo. Suo zio, al contrario, sembrava molto divertito da quella situazione e questo, secondo Derek, poteva significare solo che era ancora il bastardo psicopatico che era sempre stato, alla faccia della sua presunta riabilitazione.  
Stavano girando a vuoto da poco più di un'ora quando sentì il cellulare vibrare nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni. Lo prese, con la speranza che fosse Scott o un altro dei ragazzi che voleva avvisarli di aver trovato una traccia di Stiles, e per poco non rischiò di stritolarlo fino a ridurlo in poltiglia quando vide da chi veniva il messaggio. Non appena lo lesse, tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu ringhiare a Peter che Stiles era a scuola, poi si trasformò in lupo e iniziò a correre verso la sua meta, senza riuscire a pensare ad altro che non fosse il suo compagno in pericolo.  
Peter ci mise qualche secondo per elaborare il concetto e, una volta che ci fu riuscito, telefonò a Scott per avvisarlo delle novità e chiedergli di chiamare tutti gli altri a raccolta, e si avviò tutto sorridente verso il loft. Ormai non c'era più fretta, era certo che Derek avesse tutto sotto controllo, o sotto zanne e artigli a dire il vero, e a suo nipote sarebbero serviti dei vestiti integri quando avesse deciso di ricominciare a camminare su due zampe invece che su quattro.

Derek corse più veloce che poteva, la mente concentrata su un unico pensiero: Stiles. Il suo Stiles!  
Arrivò a scuola ed entrò dalla porta principale, che non era chiusa, come una furia e si diresse subito verso gli scantinati, fiutando l'aria per trovare l'odore di Stiles. Non gli fu per niente difficile individuarlo.  
Senza perdere tempo, seguì la sua traccia e si ritrovò davanti a una porta che, guarda caso, era solo accostata. Derek non si fermò a pensare, non gli importava se quella era una messinscena, se c'erano degli innocenti lì dentro né qualunque altra cosa. Tutto quello che gli interessava era salvare Stiles e se per farlo doveva azzannare un po' di gente, mutaforma o umani che fossero, lui non si sarebbe di certo tirato indietro.  
Aveva appena steso un paio di licantropi, vestiti con delle ridicole tuniche bianche, che si erano messi sulla sua strada quando Scott e Isaac arrivarono e si buttarono nella mischia, seguiti subito dagli altri membri del branco. A quel punto, poteva anche lasciare che si occupassero loro dei nemici e decise di pensare a cose più importanti: la liberazione di Stiles.

Il ragazzo aveva seguito l'evolversi degli eventi con una calma serafica. Dopo aver mandato il messaggio a Derek aveva di nuovo infilato il cellulare in tasca, giusto in tempo tra l'altro, visto che Ridley aveva deciso che non voleva perdersi nemmeno un minuto in più del necessario delle riprese, e aveva stabilito che la pausa cena sarebbe constata di un paio di tramezzini mangiati ciascuno al proprio posto. Aveva dovuto aspettare solo dieci minuti prima che un lupo nero arrivasse e iniziasse ad attaccare i suoi carcerieri. Stiles doveva riconoscere che Derek sapeva come fare un'entrata in scena a effetto. Quando erano arrivati anche tutti gli altri, il lupo aveva mollato la gamba che stava addentando con un certo gusto e si era diretto verso la sua prigione, girando la testa dalla porta ai vetri delle finestre, probabilmente nel tentativo di decidere quale avrebbe potuto sfondare prima.  
"Ehm... magari potresti provare quella leva" gli suggerì Stiles, indicando un punto vicino ai computer dai quali tenevano sotto controllo i loro meccanismi elettronici. Gli uomini di Ridley, infatti, erano stati così stupidi da parlare anche del sistema che regolava la prigione, discutendo sia dell'afflusso dell'acqua che della chiusura a tenuta stagna della porta.  
Derek non perse tempo e corse verso la leva, saltandogli letteralmente addosso e abbassandola del tutto. Non appena lo fece, la porta della cella si aprì, lasciando defluire l'acqua, e lui corse verso il suo compagno, senza dargli nemmeno il tempo di scendere i gradini.  
Stiles lo vide trasformarsi di nuovo, fino ad assumere le sue sembianze umane proprio sul primo scalino dell'altare. Derek, però, non si fermò lì ma lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò, tanto stretto da togliergli il fiato, e prima ancora che il ragazzo potesse capire cosa stava succedendo lo baciò.  
Derek Hale. Lo stava baciando. Con la lingua. Completamente nudo!  
Fu a quel punto che Ridley iniziò a urlare tutto il suo entusiasmo per aver girato il finale perfetto del film perfetto. Vaneggiò di grandi successi al botteghino, di stelle sulla Walk of Fame e di Oscar praticamente già in tasca, saltellando come nemmeno un bambino davanti a una dozzina di regali la mattina di Natale. Fino a quando Peter non lo stese con un pugno ben assestato.

Quando la porta della cella si era aperta si erano distratti tutti e i combattimenti erano momentaneamente cessati. L'esibizione offerta da Derek e il blaterare di Ridley, poi, non avevano aiutato nessuno a ritrovare il bandolo della matassa.  
Peter era arrivato a scuola con tutta calma, giusto in tempo per vedere suo nipote liberare il compagno e saltargli addosso, e si sarebbe anche goduto lo spettacolo se la voce fastidiosa del regista non glielo avesse rovinato. Una volta messo a tacere qull'idiota, decise che era arrivato il momento di prendere in mano la situazione. Si avvicinò a Derek, che aveva finalmente deciso di lasciare libero Stiles di respirare di nuovo, e gli consegnò i vestiti che aveva recuperato dal loft: un paio di jeans e una maglia nera.  
"Tu vestiti, hai già sconvolto abbastanza i bambini" gli ordinò, muovendo la testa come a voler indicare i ragazzi, per poi girarsi verso i loro avversari, che non sembravano molto sicuri di quale sarebbe dovuta essere la loro prossima mossa. "Quanto a voi, ecco quello che farete: inizierete subito a smantellare tutto quello che avete costruito qui, entro l'alba non deve restare nemmeno la più piccola traccia di quello che è successo qui dentro, e questo vuol dire anche risistemare il sistema di allarme che avete hackerato. Dopodiché consegnerete tutte le chiavi della scuola che avete rubato allo sceriffo Stilinski e ve ne tornerete in Canada, dove riferirete al vostro capo che al branco di Beacon Hills non piace che qualcuno invada il suo territorio e che se dovesse succedere di nuovo una cosa del genere le conseguenze, per lui e per il suo branco, saranno molto peggiori della richiesta danni multimilionaria che il nostro avvocato sta per presentargli."  
Il ringhio unanime e poco amichevole dei ragazzi sembrava averli convinti che Peter non stesse affatto scherzando, perlomeno a giudicare dagli sguardi preoccupati che lanciavano loro e dai passi indietro che avevano fatto, come a volersi allontanare dai loro artigli affilati.  
"Quanto a Ridley, di lui ci occuperemo noi" riprese a parlare il più anziano degli Hale, facendo segno ai gemelli di recuperare il corpo esanime del regista. "La sua camera alla Eichen House è già pronta. E ora vi consiglio di mettervi al lavoro perché, credetemi sulla parola, altrimenti ci arrabbiamo!"  
Detto questo si avviò verso l'uscita della stanza e da lì fino all'ingresso della scuola, seguito da tutti gli altri. Una volta fuori, suggerì a Parrish di chiamare lo sceriffo per aggiornarlo e di andare con Deaton alla Eichen House, dove Ridley avrebbe soggiornato almeno per i successivi tre mesi. Lui e Chris sarebbero rimasti lì, insieme allo sceriffo se e quando li avesse raggiunti, per assicurarsi che i membri della troupe portassero a termine il loro lavoro e per recuperare le riprese, dato che nessuno di loro voleva che quei video passassero la frontiera col Canada. Li avrebbe presto raggiunti anche l'avvocato Whittemore, che lui si era premurato di chiamare mentre li raggiungeva, per capire quale era la situazione e decidere per che cifra citare l'alfa canadese.  
"Quanto a te," concluse, rivolgendosi al nipote "prendi il tuo compagno, portalo a casa e marchialo come si deve, così eviteremo che si ripeta una cosa simile in futuro."  
Derek, che era di nuovo presentabile, nonostante fosse scalzo e anche senza mutande, e lo sapevano tutti perche lo avevano visto rivestirsi, ringhiò a Peter di farsi gli affari suoi e di smetterla con quella storia del compagno, che di certo si era sbagliato e che, se anche fosse stato vero, era un problema solo suo. Stiles sbuffò, alzò gli occhi al cielo e decise di prendere in mano la situazione. Letteralmente e il prima possibile, e magari farla prendere in mano anche a Derek. Altrettanto letterlamente, e grazie tante!  
Il punto era questo: da quando Derek lo aveva baciato, Stiles non riusciva a togliersi il suo sapore dalle labbra, nè il ricordo del calore del suo abbraccio dalla testa. In tutta la sua vita non aveva mai pensato che potessero piacergli gli uomini, e quando aveva suggerito a Derek di lasciar perdere le donne e passare all'altra sponda non credeva certo che quel consiglio sarebbe stato utile anche a lui. Ma il bacio di Derek gli era piaciuto come nessun altro prima, cioè più dei baci che aveva dato a Malia quando stavano insieme visto che non è che avesse molta altra esperienza, il suo abbraccio lo aveva fatto sentire al sicuro e protetto e la sua preoccupazione gli aveva dato la sensazione di essere amato come mai in vita sua. Era stato incredibile, e dolcissimo, e eccitante, e ne voleva ancora. Perciò afferrò una mano di Derek e lo strattonò fino a che non si decise a seguirlo. Destinazione: la sua jeep. Che era ancora parcheggiata dove lui l'aveva lasciata quella mattina, quando era arrivato a scuola.

Il viaggio fino al loft avvenne in religioso silenzio. Stiles era certo che Derek si stesse facendo una marea di pensieri contorni sul loro legame, sulla differenza di età, sulla sua condizione di licantropo, sulla sua sfortuna, sul fatto che lo stesse costringendo ad accettare qualcosa che non voleva e su un sacco di altre sciocchezze. Lui, da parte sua, era impegnato a studiare un piano a prova di bomba che gli avrebbe fatto ottenere esattamente ciò che voleva: Derek. Di nuovo nudo e spalmato su di lui, possibilmente su una superficie morbida questa volta.  
Non appena si chiusero la porta dell'appartamento alle spalle, Stiles si rese conto che Derek stava per iniziare a parlare, con un'espressione tormentata che la diceva lunga su quello che sarebbe uscito dalle sue labbra, e decise di fare l'unica cosa sensata in quel frangente: gli chiuse la bocca con la sua. E ci infilò dentro la lingua, per rendere ancora più chiaro il concetto.  
Derek fu evidentemente preso alla sprovvista da quel comportamento e si ritrovò a rispondere al bacio, con più passione di quanto Stiles si sarebbe aspettato in quel momento. Purtoppo, però, il licantropo riuscì a riprendere il controllo di se stesso in pochi minuti e, a quel punto, lo afferrò per le spalle e lo allontanò.  
"Dobbiamo parlare" disse.  
"Dopo" borbottò Stiles, che provò senza successo a riavvicinarsi e lui per riprendere quello che avevano interrotto.  
"Stiles, aspetta."  
"Ma anche no."  
"Quello che stai provando non è reale!" ringhiò alla fine il licantropo.  
Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. Derek, a volte, poteva essere un vero idiota, ma lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi contagiare dalla sua aura di negatività. Gli afferrò una mano, se la staccò dalla spalla e gliela spinse verso il basso, fino a quando non fu appoggiata contro il suo inguine.  
"Sono abbastanza certo che questo sia molto reale" gli fece notare, strusciandosi lentamente contro il suo palmo, senza provare nessun rimorso per il suo evidente stupore.  
Poi fece un sorrisino perfido e portò la mano libera ad accarezzare l'evidente erezione del licantropo.  
"E sono altrettanto sicuro che nemmeno questa sia frutto di fantasia" constatò.  
Derek si ritrovò con il respiro mozzato, la sua parte lupesca che premeva perché sbattesse Stiles contro la prima superficie disponibile e lo marchiasse come sua proprietà privata.  
"Smettila o non riuscirò più a..."  
Il licantropo si interruppe e digrignò i denti, nel tentativo di controllarsi, quando Stiles intensificò le sue carezze.  
"Mi stai dicendo che potresti ancora fermarti? Anche arrivati a questo punto?"  
Stiles staccò la mano da lui e fece un paio di passi indietro, allontanandosi dalla sua presa. Poi si tolse la felpa, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
"I miei complimenti. Io, invece, non posso. Quindi datti una mossa e fai qualcosa... o ci penserò da solo" e si slacciò i jeans, un bottone dopo l'altro, con deliberata lentezza.  
Derek, che aveva continuato a seguire i suoi sentimenti, si arrese con un ringhio. Fu su di lui in un balzo, lo strinse tra le braccia e lo baciò come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita.  
"Letto" esalò Stiles, quando il licantropo si allontanò per respirare, e Derek non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
Spogliò entrambi a tempo di record e poi si stese sul suo compagno. Suo! E presto nessuno avrebbe potuto più mettere in dubbio quella semplice verità.  
Derek non era proprio un grande esperto di sesso omosessuale, tutto quello che sapeva lo aveva imparato da Cora, nel periodo in cui era in fissa per Brian e Justin, ma era deciso a rendere quell'esperienza perfetta per Stiles. Lo leccò e lo accarezzò in ogni parte del corpo che riuscì a raggiungere. Gli prese i capezzoli tra i denti e li succhiò, a turno, fino a farli diventare duri e, ne era certo, almeno un po' doloranti. Gli lasciò una scia di baci che partiva dalla punta dei piedi e finiva sulle dita delle mani, passando per le labbra deliziosamente rosse che si ritrovava.  
Quando Stiles iniziò a implorarlo senza ritegno, decise che era arrivato il momento di passare a qualcosa di più serio. Non aveva nulla per agevolare il suo compito, in fondo non era stato con nessuno da quando era tornato a Beacon Hills, perciò decise che si sarebbe preso tutto il tempo necessario per prepararlo per bene. Avvicinò tre dita alla sua bocca e lo incoraggiò a leccargliele poi, quando le ritenne inumidite abbastanza, lo baciò per l'ennesima volta e scivolò sul suo corpo. Stiles gridò nel momento in cui gli prese l'erezione in bocca e non fece nessuna resistenza quando gli allargò le gambe e infilò il primo dito nella sua apertura. Vergine! Il pensiero che il suo compagno non era mai stato di nessuno prima, non in quel modo, gli fece quasi perdere la testa. Dovette fare appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà per riuscire a mantenere il controllo. Fece un respiro profondo, continuò a muovere il dito dentro di lui e dopo qualche minuto ne aggiunse un altro.  
Dieci minuti dopo le dita erano diventate tre e Stiles lo stava supplicando di fare qualcosa, quanlunque cosa, purché lo facesse venire. Derek sapeva che al ragazzo mancava veramente poco, e anche lui era ormai al limite, perciò si sollevò, estrasse le dita e spinse la punta della sua erezione contro l'entrata del suo compagno. Il suo istinto gli gridava di sprofondare dentro di lui con un'unica spinta ma, ancora una volta, riuscì a tenerlo a bada.  
Stiles era stretto, e bollente come l'inferno, e Derek si fece strada in lui molto lentamente, fino a trovarsi completamente avvolto dal suo calore. A quel punto si fermò per baciarlo.  
"Stai bene?" gli chiese, preoccupato.  
"No!" lo gelò Stiles. "Ho bisogno che tu ti muova. Adesso! O ti assicuro che farò star male anche te. Non so ancora come ma puoi star certo che..."  
Derek sorrise e interruppe i suoi vaneggiamenti con l'ennesimo bacio. Poi iniziò a muoversi.  
Col senno di poi, avrebbe anche potuto pensare che era stato tutto troppo veloce, ma in quel momento fu tremendamente eccitante vedere Stiles raggiungere l'orgasmo dopo solo tre spinte. Talmente eccitante che lo raggiunse dopo pochi istanti, riversando il suo seme dentro di lui.

"Wow!" fu la prima cosa che disse Stiles quando si fu ripreso, una decina di minuti dopo.  
"Lo hai detto anche dopo che ti ho baciato a scuola, vero?" ricordò Derek.  
"Già, era un bacio da wow, quello. Ma questo... questo è da Wow!"  
"Non ti sei pentito?"  
Stiles sospirò e si fece l'appunto mentale di inculcare in Derek un po' di sana fiducia: in se stesso, nel resto del mondo e perfino nel karma.  
"È stata la cosa più incredibile che mi sia mai capitata in tutta la mia vita, e tu la conosci la mia vita, lo sai che è piena di cose incredibili. Perciò no, non me ne sono pentito. Che poi, perché avrei dovuto farlo?"  
"Ti sono sempre piaciute le donne" si limitò a fargli notare Derek.  
"Anche a te. Tu te ne sei pentito?"  
"Diamine, no!"  
"Bene, allora siamo d'accordo. Ora, vuoi spiegarmi perché prima hai detto che non era reale?"  
Derek si sdraiò supino, allontanandosi dal suo corpo caldo e invitante, e gli parlò dell'accoppiamento dei lupi, delle caratteristiche che avevano ereditato da loro i licantropi, dei compagni e del legame che li spingeva a unirsi tra loro.  
"Sai, quando Scott è stato morso ho fatto qualche ricerca e, guarda un po', sapevo anche dell'accoppiamento. Comunque, vediamo se ho capito bene: il tuo lupo ha capito che io sono il suo compagno, con un bel po' di ritardo mi verrebbe da dire, ora che mi hai riconosciuto non riuscirai più a legarti a nessun altro e il sesso che abbiamo appena fatto mi ha marchiato come tuo agli occhi di tutti gli altri licantropi" riassunse Stiles.  
"Non esattamente" lo corresse Derek. "Quello che abbiamo fatto adesso mi ha permesso di metterti il mio odore addosso, in questo modo gli altri licantropi sapranno che sei sotto la mia protezione e che è meglio che ti stiano alla larga. Il marchio vero e proprio è un morso, qualcosa che ti segnerebbe a vita e sarebbe riconoscibile da qualsiasi mutaforma e perfino da chi non lo è, sarebbe il segno tangibile di un legame indissolubile e indicherebbe anche che hai già trovato il tuo compagno e che gli altri licantropi dovranno cercare il loro altrove."  
"Capisco" ponderò Stiles. "Mi dispiace, ma non ti permetterò di mordermi" Derek strinse i denti, l'espressione tormentata, ma il ragazzo lo ignorò e proseguì. "Non abbiamo nemmeno avuto un vero appuntamento, e no, gli appostamenti non valgono. Seriamente, chi si impegnerebbe per la vita dopo aver fatto sesso solo una volta? Anche se era del sesso stratosferico! E, in ogni caso, c'è bisogno di un congruo periodo di fidanzamento, perché se tornassi a casa con un bel morso sulla spalla, o sul collo, o dove ti pare, e la notizia che mi sono sposato, mio padre potrebbe anche decidere di piantarti una pallottola dritto in mezzo agli occhi."  
"Stiles," Derek si era girato a guardarlo sconvolto per la sorpresa "che cosa stai dicendo?"  
"Sto dicendo che devi invitarmi a uscire, Derek!"  
"Ma hai capito che l'attrazione che senti dipende dal legame tra compagni e..."  
"Posso farti notare che il licantropo, tra noi, sei tu?" lo interruppe Stiles. "Sei tu quello che subisce l'influenza del legame, anche se mi piace pensare che sia stato il mio incredibile sex appeal a conquistarti. Io sono umano, la cosa non mi tocca nemmeno di striscio. Se sono qui è perché voglio esserci."  
Derek si prese qualche istante per rifletterci.  
"Tu vuoi me? Ne sei proprio sicuro?"  
"Dipende. Se ti dicessi di no ti impegneresti per conquistarmi?"  
Derek sorrise. Un sorriso caldo e tremendamente sexy.  
"Oh, credo proprio che lo farei, non ti darei tregua" gli assicurò, muovendosi fino a trovarsi di nuovo su di lui.  
Stiles deglutì, gli occhi puntati sulle labbra di Derek e il respiro corto.  
"Stavo pensando una cosa" disse, dopo essersi schiarito la gola un paio di volte.  
"Ah sì?"  
"Sì, sai, quella cosa di lasciare il tuo odore su di me, non sono poi così sicuro che una volta basti. Voglio dire, e se non si sentisse bene? O se sparisse nel giro di un paio d'ore?"  
"Non possiamo certo correre un rischio del genere" concordò il licantropo, un istante prima di baciarlo.  
Nelle ore successive, Derek si impegnò perché anche gli umani riuscissero a sentire il suo odore sulla pelle del compagno.

Per tutto il mese successivo Derek mantenne la sua promessa e si impegnò per conquistare Stiles. Non che l'impresa si fosse rivelata particolarmente ardua, a dire il vero, ma al suo ragazzo piacevano tutte quelle attenzioni. Senza contare che si divertiva un mondo a sconvolgere i loro compagni di branco, e in particolare il loro alfa, sbandierando la loro relazione con tanto di particolari espliciti sotto al loro naso.  
Quel sabato mattina Derek e Stiles erano al loft, a letto, a riposare dopo un'appagante notte di sesso e quasi pronti per il round successivo, quando qualcuno suonò il campanello, con tanta insistenza che alla fine il licantropo fu costretto ad alzarsi. Il ragazzo delle consegne che gli si presentò davanti gli chiese conferma del fatto che lui fosse proprio Derek Hale, gli fece mettere una firma sul suo palmare e gli consegnò un pacco, piccolo e leggero.  
"Chi lo manda?" gli chiese Stiles, che aveva assistito a tutta la scena ancora appoggiato contro i cuscini.  
"Non ne ho idea, non c'è mittente."  
Derek scartò il pacchetto mentre tornava verso il letto, deciso a riprendere il discorso che aveva lasciato in sospeso con il suo compagno il prima possibile. Era già pronto a entrare di nuovo sotto le coperte quando si rese conto di cosa, esattamente, avesse in mano.  
"Peter!" ringhiò, furioso, più o meno nello stesso istante in cui si sentì, in lontananza, l'ululato di Scott e i loro cellulari iniziarono a suonare in contemporanea.  
Stiles prese in mano l'oggetto che il suo ragazzo aveva lasciato cadere sul materasso quando aveva recuperato il telefono e si rese conto che era un dvd. Quando lo girò per vedere la copertina, e capire di che film si trattasse, e lesse il titolo ci mancò poco che gli prendesse un colpo.  
Teen Wolf – Un branco al liceo. Regia di Peter Hale.


End file.
